


How Does Color Feel?

by M_oshi



Category: Seungchuchu - Fandom, Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: M/M, seungchuchu - Freeform, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_oshi/pseuds/M_oshi
Summary: Black.That’s all there was.Black.Darkness.He’d never seen color.Or light.Or anything for that matter.Just black.





	How Does Color Feel?

Black. 

That’s all there was. 

Black. 

Darkness.

He’d never seen color.

Or light.

Or anything for that matter.

Just black.

~~~~~

Seung-Gil’s outlook on life was fairly bleak. 

Outlook. Did he even have an outlook? 

He was born.

He’d probably work and generally be mediocre at the few fields available.

Then he’d die.

That was it.

And he’d never see any of it. 

“Hi- Is this seat taken?” 

He jumped, cursing under his breath and wondering why in the hell his dog hadn’t reacted to the stranger. 

“I don’t know. Is there someone sitting in it?”

“...No...?” 

“Then it’s not taken.” 

He expected to hear the chair being drug away. 

He did not expect someone to sit in the chair.

“Hi! I’m Phichit Chulanont!”

“Seung-Gil Lee.” 

“You could at least shake my hand you know...”

“I can’t see your hand. I’m blind.” 

Silence. 

“I’m so sorry.”

“Most people are.” 

“No- That was just rude of me, I shouldn’t have spoken out like that...” 

“It’s fine, I’m used to it.”

“You seem lonely...” 

“Not particularly.”

“Are you sure?”

This was odd. Most people didn’t attempt to carry out a conversation for this long, much less double check his loneliness.

“I’m sure, thank you.” 

He sounded less sure than he would have liked. 

“I’ve never seen you before, did you just transfer?” 

He nodded, toying with his fingers.

“I got here a few days ago. I’ve just been settling in, memorizing everything...”

“Memorizing?”

“It makes it easier to get around. Even with Princess-“

“You named your dog Princess?”

He felt his face heat up.

“Yes. Your point?”

“Nothing, it’s just cute...”

Phichit giggled, and he felt his face get hotter. 

Red, he guessed. 

“I should probably go, I’ve got class soon.” 

“Oh, alright. I’ll see you around!” 

“I wish I could say the same.” He smiled lightly and stood, carefully working around the tables.

He wished he could see him around.

~~~~~

Phichit was slowly becoming a staple in Seung-Gil’s life. 

He showed up more and more. 

And talked more and more. 

And laughed more and more.

And strangely? Seung-Gil didn’t mind.

It was comforting to have someone.

Almost like a friend. 

But he’d never tell Phichit that. 

He was roused from his thoughts of Phichit by a loud knock on his door, accompanied by a sing songy voice.

“Seung-Gil~ Its me~”

“Come in Phichit...”

He heard Phichit open the door, and felt his arms wrap around his shoulders from behind.

“You’re literally always studying.”

“It takes me longer to get through information sometimes...” 

“What If I started reading to you?” 

“Really? You’d do that?” 

“Sure! It’s what friends do, right?” 

Friends. 

“You... We’re friends?” 

“Um, yes?” 

“Sorry. I just assume people don’t like me.” 

Phichit snickered in his ear.

“I’m here to stay.”

~~~~~

Phichit hadn’t been kidding. Months had now passed, and he was still there. 

Reading to Seung-Gil from his textbooks every night. 

Knocking on his door.

Sitting at the foot of his bed. 

He felt different than he used to.

Lighter, almost like Phichit had stepped into his life, and added something. 

Something important.

“Hey Phichit?” 

“Hm?”

He hesitated then. 

He didn’t want to be laughed at. 

“What do colors look like?” 

Silence. 

“I think you’re asking the wrong question honestly. Even if I knew how to describe what colors look like, you’d have a hard time picturing it.”

“Then what do you think I should be asking?” 

“Maybe... What do colors feel like?” 

He furrowed his brow. 

“Alright... How does color feel?” 

“I’ll start at the beginning I guess...”

He felt his bed dip, and the warmth of Phichit’s body beside his.

“White... White feels soft, and pure... Like a feather, or your first love... White is bright, and gentle...” 

The world didn’t seem as black. 

~~~~~

It became a regular thing. 

“Phichit? How do colors feel?” 

And Phichit would tell him, fingertips brushing his skin and hair.

“Red... Red is passion, sexuality, heat... Red is strong, and burning, almost too hot to bear.” 

“Green... Green is soothing, like the smell of freshly cut grass, or the feeling of dew in the morning.”

“Purple... Purple is rich and heavy, like velvet, but can also feel as light as the petal of a flower.”

“Orange... Orange is bright, and exciting. Like tart fruit, and pure energy pushing through you when you’re happy.”

“Yellow-“ 

“You don’t have to explain yellow.”

“Why not?” 

“I already know what yellow feels like...” 

“What’s it feel like then?”

“You.”

~~~~~

Something had changed. 

Something good.

And he had a a sneaking suspicion that something was Phichit.

The world was less black.

Every smell, every feeling, every brush of his fingers felt like a color.

Phichit had created a new world of color and life. 

Phichit. Yellow. 

His soft voice describing the world that Seung-Gil would never see with his own eyes, but through Phichit’s, the world would light up.

The world was colorful. 

“Seung-Gil...?” 

“Yes?” 

“Why do you think I feel like yellow?”

“You’re happy, and light, and gentle... that’s what I imagine yellow as. What color do you think I am?” 

“You’re more than a color Thīräk...” 

He closes his eyes, and let Phichit’s hands run through his hair.

“But if you had to choose...”

“Blue... You’re strong, and cool, and way more interesting than you’d ever give yourself credit for.” 

“Do blue and yellow go together?” 

“They go great together...” 

He was quiet for a bit then, worrying his bottom lip.

“What do I look like?” 

“You’re beautiful. You’ve got hard hair and eyes, pale skin, prominent eyebrows, long eyelashes...” 

“What do you look like?”

“My hair and eyes are dark, kind of like yours, my eyebrows are thick, my skin is darker than yours...” 

He carefully raised his hand, tentatively finding Phichit’s face, running his fingers over ever feature. 

Yellow. 

Every touch felt like yellow. 

Phichit puffed out a laugh, pressing a kiss you Seung-Gil’s fingers as they brushed over his lips, and he felt his stomach lurch. 

Red.

That felt like red.

“Phichit... Can I... Can I try something...?” 

“Of course...”

His heart was thundering in his chest. 

He moved carefully, expecting to be shoved away any second. 

He was close enough to feel Phichit’s breath mingling with his own. 

Phichit’s hand brushed past his cheek, carefully pressing against the back of his head, guiding him down.

There was no color to describe this. 

It was yellow, and red, and blue, and orange, and green, and white, and every color Phichit had ever described to him.

But the world was no longer black. 

It was yellow.


End file.
